


Sharing your Love

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (kinda), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles comes to Daniel for help when his Heat leaves him vulnerable and in pain.Daniel is torn between his instinct to help the Monégasque and his love and loyalty to his Omega Mate Max.Will Max be willing to share his Mate to help his fellow Omega?





	Sharing your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of the three of them together and I can never resist a a/0/b fic xD  
Let me know what you think!

Max let out a happy pur as Daniel curled around his back, the Aussie resting his chin on Max’s shoulder as they both looked down at the city from the small balcony of Max’s hotel room. Max closed his eyes and cuddled back into his Alpha, sighing contently at the contact with his Mate. Daniel let out a low grumble and pressed a kiss to the bitemark in Max’s neck.

“Mine.” he whispered in Max’s ear. Max sighed and nodded, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck and throat more fully.

“Yours.” he answered, love and trust in his voice. Daniel turned him around and kissed him hard, possessively clawing and pulling at Max’s shirt. Max practically turned to jelly under his touch, whimpering into Daniel’s mouth before pulling away.

“Cuddles?” he whispered, fluttering his eyelashes. Daniel chuckled and nodded, lifting the Dutchman into his arms. Max smiled and wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist as the Alpha carried him inside. Daniel took his time undressing Max until his boxers, not for any sexual reasons but just for the skin to skin contact, the perfect way to keep an Omega content. Max draped himself over Daniel, cuddling into the Alpha’s chest as Daniel gently ran his fingers down Max’s back. 

“I love you.” Max whispered, feeling safe in the Aussie’s arms, the only place where he did not have to worry about anything. Dan teasingly squeezed Max’s bum.

“I love you too, beautiful.” he purred. Max looked up with a grin playing on his lips, tilting his chin to bring their lips closer together. Just before they touched, there was a rushed knock on the door. Daniel tensed, instinctively bringing Max close to him. He pushed Max off him, making sure the Omega was covered with the blankets before shrugging on a shirt and walking over to the door. 

“Charles…” he said in surprise as he found the Monégasque on the other side of the door. Charles was pale, shaking as he tried to pull his hoodie closer around his body. There was a light sheen of sweat on the young man’s face, and his eyes seemed unfocussed.

“Hurts…” Charles sobbed out, stumbling further into the room. Daniel caught his shoulder, worriedly biting his lip. There was no denying what was going on. Charles’s sweet Omega smell hug thickly in the air and made Daniel shudder. The young Monégasque was in Heat, and judging by his state, he was already too far gone to take suppressants for the worst of it. Daniel knew it was rare for Charles to go into full heat. He was very careful to take suppressants when he felt it coming, which meant he could deal with it rather easily without too many discomforts. Today seemed to be different though, Charles sobbing in fright as he tried to reach for Daniel. Daniel stepped away, glancing over his shoulder at where his Omega Mate was sitting on the bed. 

“Please Daniel…” Charles sobbed, grabbing Daniel’s wrist. The touch drew a snarl from Max, who got out of the bed and walked over with a threatening look on his face. 

“My Mate.” he hissed, baring his teeth as Charles as he slapped the other Omega’s hand from Daniel’s wrist. Charles stumbled back a little with a pitiful noise, curling his arms around himself as he sniffled.

“Please, I…” he was practically gasping for breath, swaying on his feet. Max blinked, his face softening ever so slightly. He even caught as Charles’s eyes rolled back in his head and the Monégasque sagged to the floor. Max let him rest against his chest, gently brushing Charles’s hair off his sweaty forehead. Daniel knelt down slowly, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“Max, I… I can’t send him away.” Daniel whispered hoarsely. Max didn’t look at him, instead fussing over Charles as the Omega started to stir. Daniel groaned in frustration and rested his forehead against the back of Max’s shoulder as he tried to decide on what to do. 

“I promised Jules I would take care of him, make sure he is never in pain.” Daniel mumbled. Charles let out a broken sound at the mention of his godfather, desperately patting around in search of Daniel. Max sighed and got up, pushing Charles against Daniel.

“Need to pee.” he mumbled, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Charles whimpered at the bang, his eyes only half open as he looked up at Daniel.

“I-I’m so sorry, I’ll go.” he whispered. Daniel shook his head.

“You can’t go around in this state, you’re lucky no Alpha grabbed you on your way here.” Daniel told him. Charles sighed shakily.

“I can’t do this to Max.” he whispered as he unconsciously curled against Daniel’s chest.

It took a while before Max returned from the bathroom. Meanwhile Charles had taken a turn for the worse again, whimpering and crying as he tried to convince Daniel to take him. Daniel did not move but still held Charles against his chest. As Max meekly walked out of the bathroom, both Daniel and Charles cooed at him. The Dutchman sighed and knelt down next to them, leaning in to press a kiss to Charles’s forehead. 

“You need to help him.” Max told Daniel softly. “I don’t want to see him in pain.” he still seemed a little hesitant about sharing his Mate, but he knew Charles would have done the same for him if the tables had been turned. Daniel smiled softly and drew Max into a kiss.

“I love you.” he whispered, and Max returned the sentiment even more softly. The two of them helped Charles to the bed, Max taking charge undressing the Omega. Charles was a whimpering mess under them, trying to press himself against the other men. Max was shift to wrap his fingers around Charles’s leaking cock, stroking him slowly. Charles’s back arched off the bed as he looked at Max through lidded eyes, rutting into his fist.

“Feel so good.” Charles whispered. Max smiled shakily, before looking at Daniel.

“Don’t make him wait. The pain will only get worse.” Max said rather matter of factly, gently pulling Charles’s legs apart. Daniel growled lowly when he saw the slick on Charles’s ass and thighs, and crawled closer. He was still hesitant, eyes flickering towards Max, but the Dutchman gave him an encouraging nod. 

“Let your instincts take over. I forgive you.” he whispered. Daniel made a soft noise at his Mate, before focusing on the Omega under him. He growled lowly and pushed his boxers down his thighs to take out his cock. He rolled Charles onto his stomach and palmed the Omega’s soft asscheeks under his hands. He spread them apart to bare the Omega’s slick hole, growling appreciatively at the inviting sight. He pressed both his thumbs into Charles’s ass, making the young man moan loudly. Dan’s sight had gotten hazy from arousal, but he still vaguely noticed Max letting Charles rest his head on his stomach. Daniel growled and sharply thrust into Charles’s heat, moaning at the hotness that engulfed his cock. 

“Please, please…” Charles rambled, pushing his hips back to meet Daniel’s rough thrusts. Daniel bit down on the back of Charles’s shoulder, pushing his hips down to change the angle. The room was filled with the scent of sexs, Dan’s growling and Charles’s whimpers mixes with the sound of skin slapping on skin. 

It wasn’t going to take long, Matings with Omegas in Heat never did, and Daniel howled as he came. He gripped Charles’s hips with a bruising strength, holding him in place as the knot at the base of his cock started to inflate to link them together. Charles tried to wiggle away but it was already too late. There was cum under Charles’s stomach, and also still dripping from Charles’s cock with each pulse of Daniel’s cock inside him. Only Dan’s hands held his hips up, the rest of him was sprawled over the bed in a boneless heap as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Daniel.” Max whispered, pressing into Daniel’s side and kissing the Alpha’s temple. “You did good.” he praised as the Alpha let out a soft noise. Max brushed his hand over Charles’s back, stopping on his ass, at the point where Daniel and Charles were still linked together. He dragged his finger through some slick before pursing his lips and pressing his pointer finger into Charles’s ass, Charles whimpering as his ass was now stretched to the limit. 

“Never saw Heats and Mating like this.” Max mused, slowly pulling his finger away before pushing it back in again. He continued the movement until Charles let out a breathless sob, more cum spilling onto the covers. Max removed his finger and licked the remnants of cum and slick of the tip, gently shushing Charles for a moment.

Max took his time starting to scent Daniel’s shoulders and neck to start to get rid of Charles’s smell, still eying Charles with interest as the Omega’s hole clenched around Dan’s cock.

“This looks so hot.” Max admitted. Daniel let out a shuddering breath and turned to kiss Max.

“You feel even better.” he said, seeming desperate to make this up to the Omega. Max chuckled and pressed another chaste kiss to Daniel’s lips.

“I’m really not angry.” he whispered softly. “I love you and I really care about Charles. We Omegas need to stick together and help one another as much as we can.” he added with a small nod. Daniel sighed in relief, nudging his nose against Max’s cheek.

“You truly are amazing.” 

The knot had started to slink down, and Daniel could carefully pull his cock out of Charles’s hole. Max hummed at the sight, instantly pressing three fingers into Charles’s ass without resistance. Charles whimpered, hips jerking away.

“Sensitive.” he said softly, brow furrowed. Max removed his fingers again.

“Sorry, was just curious.” he hummed. He turned to Daniel.

“Go take a shower. I’ll start cleaning up this mess.” he decided. Daniel loved the way Max took charge, and kissed him deeply one last time before rushing to the bathroom. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the two Omegas had cuddled up together, Charles seemingly apologizing profusely as Max gently kissed his forehead and told him it was okay. Daniel showered quickly, but made sure to wash himself thoroughly with not his but Max’s bodywash, knowing his Omega would want his scent on him.

When he returned to the bedroom, Max had pulled off the soiled sheets and grabbed some towels to put on the bed. Charles was already fast asleep on top of them, mouth slightly agape as he snored. Max had clearly cleaned Charles up and given him one of his spare boxers and a hoodie, and Daniel was surprised Max would allow the other Omega to share their rather mingled scents that were on all their clothes. 

Max smiled as he noticed Daniel watching him, and walked over to hug him tightly.

“I want him to stay here tonight.” he whispered. “If that’s okay. He needs some Pack cuddles.” Daniel nodded.

“Of course darling.” he said, leading Max to the bed. They cuddled up on either side of the sleeping Monégasque, holding hands over Charles’s hip. Max had a thoughtful look on his face as he let Charles nuzzle his face into his shoulder, the Monégasque thanking him ever so quietly before falling back asleep. Max turned to Daniel.

“I like him.” he said. Daniel chuckled.

“I like him too.” he said. “But there is only one Omega who is my beautiful, amazing Mate.” he purred. Max cooed and contently kissed him, closing his eyes.

“Love you, Alpha.” he sighed. Daniel grinned, squeezing Max’s wrist.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are <3  
find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
